bleachtbktfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanaiva Suzaka
This Hanaiva Suzaka © character profile was written by Melissa D'Silva, and is copyrighted to her. This is the original and has not been altered in any shape or form without the writer's permission. 'General Information' First Name: Hanaiva 花イヴァ (Flower, God's great gift) Surname: Suzaka 須坂 Race: Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Gender: Female Height: 170cm Weight: '''53kg '''Blood Type: B+ Affiliation: Soul Society, World of the Living, Squad 7 Birthdate: 27th June Occupation: '''Soul Reaper '''Position: Squad 7, Seat 3 Partner: Mika Miyagi, Kuma Shiraga, Hoshitaku Adachi Base of Operations: 7th Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society Relatives: No Living Relatives Education: '''Shinō Academy '''Shinkai: Sekai no Owari (World End)　世界の終わり Bankai: '(Curtesy of Kisuke Urahara, Kuma's uncle) Sekai no Hakai (World Destruction) 世界の破壊 'Appearance Slightly shorter than average height, Hanaiva Suzaka is a strong, well built woman who has deep violet coloured eyes and lightly tanned skin. She has long, wavy dark brunette (slightly red) hair that reaches her waist and a long fringe that hangs down and compliments both sides of her face. The top section of her hair is tied up, leaving the other section hanging down. She wears her hair on a side part. Hanaiva wears a typical Soul Reaper uniform that slightly modified, with the baggy pants being shorts connected to the top with a belt in the middle. The belt is a light yellow with a large bow at the front, right side. Her Zanpakuto is carried on her left side, opposite of the bow. She appears to have a birthmark of a star on her right hand. Overall, she has soft features, a round face and a pointy chin. 'Skills and Position' Hanaiva is the third seat of the seventh division and is hoping to eventually become the lieutenant. She in known as one of the most skilled and strong Soul Reapers in all of the soul society and has substantially strong spiritual energy. Hanaiva does not go in to battle unprepared. She thinks out her moves in her head well in advance before she attacks. Hanaiva is able to decipher her opponents moves and counteract them with ease. Strategically, she could almost beat many of the Captains, however they have more physical strength and agility. Hanaiva is a very young and new Soul Reaper, so she has not had as much experience as other Soul Reapers. However, for her age she is extremely talented. She fights with courage and will never give up no matter what her chances, which could be her fatal flaw. She has earned herself the nickname (野生の花) 'Yasei no Hana' which literally means 'wild flower' due to her personality and name. She is feared by many in the soul society (including a few in squad 11 even though they won't admit it). She is known to have friendly battles with Mika, Kuma and Hoshitaku. Hanaiva in her spare time likes to practice her fighting skills or playing chess (which she beats everyone at). She and her Zanpakuto are very close, to the point where they talk daily. 'Personality' As part of the seventh squad, Hanaiva is very loyal and gets along with everyone in her squad. She particularly gets along with seat 4, Hoshitaku Adachi. She is strong witted and very intelligent, executing her plans before running in to battle. On the outside, she is a tough and strong woman who can take down anyone. This is how most people view her at first glance. However, as only her close friends, Captain and Lieutenant know, she can also be very kind, sweet and easy to talk to. Hanaiva never likes to talk about her past, she only says she was friends with Hoshitaku Adachi. She is very outgoing and will often approach someone, whether she knows them or not, just to try to make them not feel lonely. She has a bright and bubbly personality, however is very stern and strict. For her age, Hanaiva is very mature, but does like to tease people now and again. She has been trusted with many secrets from numerous Soul Reapers, Lieutenants and even Captains. She is trustworthy and caring person who has a few strong friendships at the Soul Society, including Kuma Shiraga, Mika Miyagi and Hoshitaku Odachi. 'History' Hanaiva had a very lonely childhood, her mother died young and her father abandoned her. She had one childhood friend named Hoshitaku Adachi. At a young age Hanaiva showed great strength and strong spiritual pressure. Eventually, Hanaiva decided to join the Shinō Academy to become a Soul Reaper. Hoshitaku came with her and they entered together. She was top of all her classes and looked up to by her peers. Hanaiva’s only friend whilst in the academy and even though both Kuma Shiraga and Mika Miyagi attended the Shinō Academy the same year, they never had a chance to get to know each other. Upon graduating, Hanaiva became apart of Squad 7 in Seat 8. Eventually, she made her way up to seat 3 where she remains to this day. Hanaiva's best friend Hoshitaku Odachi joined Squad 7 shortly after her. They are inseparable, even to this day. He has been defeated by her in battle on countless occasions (but will never admit it). Shortly after becoming seat 3, she was sent to the World of the Living to fight off hollows. Hanaiva lived in Karakura Town for three years between 1894 - 1897 where she met Kuma Shiraga again. Kuma Shiraga then became great friends. They spent two years together fighting Hollows. Upon returning to the Soul Society, Hanaiva met Squad 9 seat 3 Mika Miyagi, one of her now closest friends. Kuma and Mika were already best friends since when they were in the Shinō Academy, so Kuma introduced Hanaiva to Mika. Shortly after, she became known by her nickname '野生の花' (Yasei Hana) which started when a a Menos Grande attacked the World of the Living and she beat it off. Hanaiva has been asked to join the stealth force, but declined due to her loyalty to Squad 7. 'Relationships' 'Hoshitaku Adachi' Closest and longest friend - recently boyfriend. Been with her for as long as she can remember. They are inseperable! They first met when they were both children and became friends almost instantly. They shared everything together and would happily give their life for each other. Eventually joining the Shino Academy together. For the most part of her life, Hana would admit to Hoshi being her only true friend. At least until she met Kuma Shiraga and Mika Miyagi. Being inseperable, it is no wonder they are both in the same Squad together. Both had hidden feelings for each other that surfaced during the final Kuroi Mono battle. 'Kuma Shiraga' Imagine being sent on your first mission, without your best friend and no one you knew. That was how Hana felt when she visited Karakura town back in the 1800's. Meeting Kuma was the best thing that ever happened to Hana on that mission. They immediately clicked, however after a while realised they were enemies in the Academy. Kuma never talked to Hana because she thought she was a too good know it all, and Hana because she seemed too boisterous. Taking the 'don't judge a book by it's cover' saying to a whole new level. Eventually getting out of their shells and talking to each other, they realised a friendship was budding. A friendship that would last for many, many yers to come. 'Shuuhei Hisagi' Not sure of official relationship. On and off friends who for a very long period of time didn't even talk to each other. Were known to play jokes on each other in their Academy days, but were still friends at the core of it. On certain prank in particular set their friendship over the edge, taking a VERY long time to recover from. Have made a pact recently that no more hurtful jokes will be play on each other (wonder how long that will last). Hana's boyfriend Hoshi was the only one who knew the story from both point of view, obviously still choosing Hana's side because that's what a boyfriend is for! 'Mika Miyagi' Kuma's best friend whilst in the academy. Upon returning to the Soul Society, Kuma intorduced Hana to Mika. Hana and Mika had a lot in common. Both shy and reserved to strangers, but happy and cheerful once they get to knowo someone. Sure enough, the trio spent a high amount of their time together. Going on adventures or simply fighting each other for the fun of it. 'Izuru Kira' Not really close, only friends because of Kuma. Hana thinks Izuru is a 'nice guy but if he hurts Kuma, he's a dead man'. 'Keitaro Yanaihara' Only seen once, sucking on a lollipop. First thought was... darn he's cute! (Although would never say this in front of Hoshi) 'Zanpakutuo Profile' Name: Sekai No Owari 世界の終わり (World End) Manifestation: Sealed: In its sealed state, Sekai no Owari is quite large for a Katana. Itself is quite an elegant Zanpakuto. It’s cross guard is in the shape of little spirals, which are rainbow coloured. The hilt has the regular diamond pattern, only coloured yellow. At the bottom of the hilt consists of three ribbons about 10cm longer than the hilt one yellow/orange representing Hana’s intellignce and endurance, ice blue - representing power, and purple - representing the mystery’s of her Zanpakuto. Shikai: Sekai no Owari is unsealed with the command ‘Takameru’ 高める (Elevate). The ribbons at the bottom of her Zanpakuto grow in length and twirl around her blade before the blade disappears. The three thin blades (the ribbons) then separate and are controlled by Hana’s spiritual pressure. The ribbons in this state are as sharp as the blade, having formed one with the blade. The ribbons will defend Hana no matter what, as Hana and her Zanpakuto have an especially close bond. The ribbons make a slicing noise as they go in for an attack. Shikai Special Ability: '''Hana then puts her sword in the ground and the ribbons, like roots go through the ground and sprouts out when close to or exactly under their opponent. If directly under her opponent, the three ribbons will sprout out almost in the shape of a flower bud and will form and impenetrable barrier around the opponent. Inside this barrier causes all your senses to falter, only feeling pain. If you are lucky, you will only pass out from the experience. However, this has only ever happened once. '''Futatsu Owari: '''2つ終わり Meaning ‘Double Ending’. The ribbons are multiplied by 20, and then attack at the same time. This leaves the opponent with no options left, but to defend or to run. If they try to defend, some of the ribbons will go underground and rise up behind and under the opponent. Chances of surviving this attack is 0.03%. '''Bankai: '''Sekai no Hakai (World Destruction) 世界の破壊 Hana places her Zanpakuto in to the ground and a large rainbow spiral appears on the floor. This spiral is 100m’s wide in every direction, and shines up towards the sky as high as it can go. This light incinerates enemies within a 100m radius. The light is as hot as the sun when touched but it doesn’t burn anyone Hana chooses, including herself. '''Niji no bakuhatsu: 虹の爆発 Meaning ‘Rainbow Blast’. Hana points her Zanpakuto at her opponent and the ribbons form together creating a larger cylinder shaped glowing light. She then uses this like a large laser, that shoots at her enemies. This is a very advanced move and needs a high level of Hana’s concentrated spiritual pressure. Hikari no Gādo: 光のガード Meaning ‘Guard of Light’. This theoretically is a shield which forms around Hana when she is coming close to death. This shield is in the same shape as her Shikai Special Ability. Meaning her ribbons will form a clear flower bud shaped shield around her. However, this is a one way shield meaning she can still attack her opponents. Mienai no Gekido: 見えないの激怒 Meaning ‘Unseen Fury’. This turns all of Hana’s ribbons invisible, which leaves her opponent helpless. She can even use this after using Futatsu Owari meaning she could have 60 invisible ribbons at one time. However, this usually leaves Hana in a very tired state so she doesn’t use it often. 'Plot' 'Kuroi Mono Arc' TEXT 'Gigai Virus Arc' TEXT 'Time Paradox Arc' TEXT